Fighting for a Way Back
by Katneps
Summary: In this story, Rainbow Dash holds a grudge against Fluttershy that dates back to when they were Fillies. Fluttershy has always fel awful for what she thinks she has done to Rainbow Dash, and does everything she can to make it up to her long time crush. Rated T for content in the future.
1. Begining

_**author's note:**_

_**Hey guys! I am back from a little absence of writing fics, and this starts off my sort of 'introduction' to the fandom, just trying to find my spot in the fandom. This is my first MLP story, and from what i have heard from tumblr before publishing here, it is going very well so far. For those of you that have ready my homestuck stories, i am not sure if i am going to write anymore, since my interest in homestuck has been dwindling, but i do thank all the reviews and support on those! One last thing, Chapter 2 will be delayed for a while due to another in progress PinkieDash story i have chosen to write for one of my amazing friends, be looking out for that to be published here too! Without further delay, here is the first chapter of Fighting for a Way Back. (My tumblr is located at Fluttershys if you want to contact me).  
**_

**RAINBOW DASH P.O.V**

It is early morning, your alarm is ringing as it is time to start your daily flying routines. You have your weather team set to carry in the rain later in the afternoon, but you might as well use this day to your advantage while the sky is clear.

You walk outside, getting yourself to the open field that you have used every day since you got kicked out of the flight acadamy. You try not to think too far back. You cringe at the mere thought of flight camp. Quickly, you shake it off and take off to the skies to begin your routine.

_ Flashback: Flight School _

_ It is testing day at the academy, you have no doubt that you can pass. You scored higher than anyone else on all the pre test examinations, and you are feeling amazing as usual, on top of everything else. "Alright class! Follow me to be taken to the testing site" the teacher tells everyone. You do as so, being very careful to make sure you stay near your best friend, Fluttershy._

_You know she has been nervous about this forever now, and you plan to be with her through this. "Come on Fluttershy!" you yell to her as you begin to drag her to the site. You both sit among the clouds and gaze upon the testing site. In front of you, there is the tester standing on his own cloud, along with the overview of the course, with bright orange cones on clouds marking the boundaries of the class before you are just finishing up the final test. "I dont know if i can do this Rainbow" Fluttershy says as she hides her head into the cloud. You grab her head and pull her out of the clouds. "Flutters, i know it is scary, but you cant let that get in the way of your goal! You can do it." you tell her, trying to motivate her. It seems to have worked as you see her lift her head up. "Oh, you're right Rainbow" she says, moving in closer so she could hug you._

_"Rainbow Dash!" the instructor calls. You fly merrily to the starting line, feeling confident. You take some time to stretch your wings and legs, then you line up in starting position. The instructor signals to go, and you flap your wings as fast and hard as you can, getting off to a quick start. You quickly round the first corner, maintaining perfect balance through the turn. You quickly pick up your pace as you speed down the first straightaway. You then ease through your next turn, still maintaining your perfect form through the turn._  
_"Fluttershy! You're up!" the director announces. She slowly flies over the the starting line, noticeably shaking as she prepares herself. You give one more motivational shout as the director starts the test. You can see Fluttershy going at a slow pace, being careful of what she does. She suddenly begins to speed up as she reaches the first straightaway. She then takes a slow and careful approach to the next turn, then slowly picks up her speed reaching the final straightaway. You blow by the instructor who then reads off your time. "8 seconds!" he says rather excitedly. You had passed the exam, and with 7 seconds to spare! Not that there was any doubt that you WOULDN'T pass, but it is still somewhat impressive._

_You slowly fly back to a happy Fluttershy. "Wow Rainbow, that was amazing!" she says enthusiastically, but still quite shyly. "Heh, it was nothing!" you reply, puffing your chest out._

_"Fluttershy!" The instructor then yells. Fluttershy gives you a worried look. "You can do it Fluttershy! No problem!" you tell her, hopeful that she will pass. You watch her make her way to the starting cloud, obviously not in any hurry. The instructor signals to go, and Fluttershy gets off to a slow start, and maintains that pace through the first straightaway. As she makes the second turn, you can notice that she is having trouble staying in the air. You keep yelling, hoping to give her enough motivation to pass the test._

_Fluttershy struggles to round the first turn, getting noticeably more tired with each flap of her wings. Suddenly, you see her begin to slowly drop. You stand up with wide eyes, feeling the panic within you. Then suddenly, you see her wings give out as she begins to fall. You quickly open your wings and take off in hopes of saving your friend. You see her falling in the distance. You put everything you have left into your wings to save her. Her screams can be heard louder and louder as you close into her, and then you catcher her perfectly in your hooves._

_You can feel her grip around your back, squeezing you tightly as she shivers in your arms. You eventually loop around and back to the spectator cloud where everyone else was. You are met on the cloud with dozens of eyes glaring at you. No reactions. No cheers for your AMAZING stunt of saving someones life. Nothing. After prying Fluttershy off of you, you are approached by the instructor. "Rainbow Dash!" He says sternly. "What do you think you're doing?" He glares at you while making eye contact. "I was saving my friend!" You reply with confidence. "No, you interfered with another ponies test, and prevented the safety cloud from breaking her fall, and giving her the opportunity to finish!" The instructor yells. You slowly look over the edge of the cloud, only to see a layer of cloud filling in the outline of the course. You turn to face the instructor, with your head bowed down and looking at his hooves. "Rainbow Dash, for the act of interfering with another pony's test, you will be unable to continue your studies at the academy." _

_You cant believe you have heard those words. The sadness you feel almost immediately turns into anger as your turn to Fluttershy, glaring at her with pure anger at her inability to fly well enough on her own. You then fly off into Cloudsdale, and head back home. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

You fly though the air, dashing left to right, performing backflips and front flips of all varieties. You take a moment while flying through the air to admire how amazing of a flier you are, even after getting kicked out of the acadamy. Then suddenly, everything goes black.

**FLUTTERSHY P.O.V.**

You wake up to your birds chirping outside your window, signaling that the day has begun. It is a beautiful day outside. Angel is curled up to your side, softly whimpering in his sleep. You softly nudge angel, trying to get him to wake up. " Angel, it's time to wake up! The day has begun and it is time to get to work!" you say as softly as possible, trying not to stress him out, as you have many things planned for today, and you will need as much help as you an get.

You ease out of bed and work your way to the kitchen to prepare food for your favorite bunny. You begin preparing a nice, big, juicy salad for Angel. Soon after, you hear a cluster of tiny footsteps as Angel rushes to the kitchen where you then hand him the salad. You then take a walk outside to check on how your other animals are doing.

You look into the sky, taking in the beautiful day, then you suddenly see something streaking across the sky. As the object streaks closer and closer, you quickly gather up the animals inside to take cover. You also take shelter inside.

Just outside, there is a huge crash as you see dirt fling and cover your window. You slowly open your door, still shivering from the loud noise. You take a closer look at the impact site, and it looks like there is a body laying on the ground! You slowly trot over to the body. As you get closer, you begin to make out the body. It cant be her! You haven't seen this pony since, well, you know. You carefully load the body onto your back, and bring it inside your house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

**I am expecting to settle on Fluttershys POV from chapter 3 and forward, and i am also going to move the story along a lot faster now that the background has been explained more. Be sure to give me feedback on what i can do/shouldnt do. Thanks!**

"Rainbow Dash?" you think to yourself, observing the body lying on your couch. You quickly go around your cottage looking for a blanket, and a pillow. It takes you a while, but you do end up finding those supplies for Rainbow Dash. You then proceed to wrap her in the blanket and rest her head gently onto the pillow.

You stand in front of her in a panic. Is she okay? What if she needs to go to the hospital? You sit down in the kitchen and try to settle yourself from this unexpected engagement. You rest your head on your hooves, not knowing what to do next. Suddenly, you feel a slight tug at your mane, so you look down. It's Angel, and she is pointing towards the couch. You jump up out of the chair and quickly make your way towards the couch and find thar Rainbow Dash is starting to wake up! Oh god, why does she have to wake up now? You hide yourself in a pile of blankets placed behind the couch and watch as Rainbow Dash awakens. You see her fly out the door with no words left behind, only the blanket she had kicked off of her. Just seeing her again brings back your memories of the acadamy. You dont remember much of that day, but the most devastating parts come back to you clear as day.

-_Flashback to Flight School-_

_You take off from the starting line. Putting all of your effort into flying, because if you werent going to pass this test for your own sake, you were going to pass it for Rainbow Dash.  
You maintain your current pace into the first turn, already feeling winded since you admit, you havent been keeping up to par with your wing training. You make the first turn, an you feel your wings getting heavier and heavier with each flap. The only thing you can hear is Rainbow Dash cheering your name in the distance._

_Rainbow Dash's cheering gives you motivation to give you one last push to try and finish the test, but to no use. You slowly feel your wings starting to give out as you start dropping from the sky. You are terrified at the rushing wind flowing through your mane, and quickly use your hooves to cover your eyes. You suddenly hit a hard surface, but it wasnt a cloud. You slowly open your eyes, and immediately recognize the blue hooves that wrap around your body. You shut your eyes again, shaking from the possibility that you still might fall. After a while, you find yourself laying on the surface of the spectator cloud, and being quickly approached by your classmates. You can barely make out some of the words that are being yelled._

_"Rainbow Dash, for the act of interfering with another pony's test, you will be unable to continue your studies at the academy." Your head shoots up upon hearing those words, tears forming in your eyes. You look over to Rainbow, and she gives you a look that leaves tears streaming down your face as she flys off into Cloudsdale._

_- END -_

You emerge from the blankets and lay yourself down on the couch. You begin tearing up as you bury your face into the pillow.

Suddenly, you open your eyes in a panic and are nearly blinded by the light that fills the room you are in. Flailing your hooves, you knock off the blanket that gently covered you. You sit up, your head throbbing from the pain. You slowly lay back down and take a few minutes to try and find out where you are. Squinting, you look up to the ceiling and notice that it is wooden and outlined with leaves and vines. You take a further look around, and see small beds, multiple food bowls, and the distinct smell of... animals? All these questions are filling your head, your heart stops. The only one you know who has ever loved animals is... Fluttershy. Once again, you find yourself in a panic and rush to your feet, then take off into the sky. That couldnt be her home! Or at least, you hope it wasnt. After all these years, you couldnt help but to continue to hold a grudge against her. It was her fault after all. Lost in your thoughts, you quickly look up. Everything goes dark.


End file.
